kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamusharara
}} is another song from Milky Way's second album and is their second single. The song is the anime's twelfth ending, from episode 129 to episode 141. The song is also in , , and . It was released on October 29, 2008. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) #Gamusharara (ガムシャララ) (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # # (Dance Shot Ver.) # Videos Single = Lyrics Rōmaji= SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Sono ai kotoba GAMUSHARA Akirame nante (nante) mada hayai wa SUTAATO datte (datte!) shitenai ja nai ikujinashi Demo nante (matte) Kikitakunai no Waratte! Haite! (motte!) Me wo tojitara Kiite HORARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Tonaeru KOTOBA GAMUSHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Sono ai kotoba GAMUSHARA SHARARA Susumou Yaritai koto ga ARIARI mieru wa GO! GO! GO! SHARARA Hashirou Choushi wa ika ga? Shanimuni doko made mo RUN! RUN! RUN! SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Fuan wa dochira? GAMUSHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Mayoi wa ARARA? GAMUSHARARA Fukanou Nante (taitei) iwake da wa TORABURU datte (ate) touzen ja nai? Kono sekai Dakara tte (HEY HEY) iu no wa NASHI yo Waratte! Haite! (Motte)" Me wo tojireba Itsumo no HORARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Tonari no KARE mo GAMUSHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Neko mo shakushi mo GAMUSHARARA SHARARA Miseyou RIARU na CHIKARA Ima nara Daseru wa SHOW! SHOW! SHOW! SHARARA Mezasou Jikoshin KIROKU SHAKARIKI doko made mo GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Narifuri kieta GAMUSHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Sono ki ni saseta GAMUSHARARA SHARARA Susumou Yaritai koto ga ARIARI mieru wa GO! GO! GO! SHARARA Hashirou Choushi wa ika ga? Shanimuni doko made mo RUN! RUN! RUN! SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Fuan wa dochira? GAMUSHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Mayoi wa ARARA? GAMUSHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Tonaeru KOTOBA GAMUSHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA SHARARA Sono ai kotoba GAMUSHARA |-| Kanji= シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ その合言葉 ガムシャララ あきらめなんて(なんて)まだ早いわ スタートだって(だって!)してないじゃない 意気地なし 「でも…」なんて(待って)聞きたくないの 「笑って!」「はい手!(持って)」目を閉じたら 聞いてホララ シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ となえるコトバ ガムシャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ その合言葉 ガムシャララ シャララ 進もう やりたいことが アリアリ見えるわ GO!GO!GO! シャララ 走ろう 調子はいかが? 遮二無二どこまでも RUN!RUN!RUN! シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ 不安はどちら? ガムシャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ 迷いはアララ? ガムシャララ 「不可能」なんて(大抵)言い訳だわ トラブルだって(あって)当然じゃない? この世界 「だから…」って(HEY HEY)言うのはナシよ 「笑って!」「はい手!(持って)」目を閉じれば いつものホララ シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ となりのカレも ガムシャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ 猫も杓子も ガムシャララ シャララ 見せよう リアルなチカラ 今なら出せるわ SHOW!SHOW!SHOW! シャララ めざそう 自己新キロク シャカリキどこまでも GOAL!GOAL!GOAL! シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ なりふり消えた ガムシャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ その気にさせた ガムシャララ シャララ 進もう やりたいことが アリアリ見えるわ GO!GO!GO! シャララ 走ろう 調子はいかが? 遮二無二どこまでも RUN!RUNRUN! シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ 不安はどちら? ガムシャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ 迷いはアララ? ガムシャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ となえるコトバ ガムシャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ シャララ その合言葉 ガムシャララ |-| English= Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La The slogan Gamusharara I give up (what) I too early Even Start (too!) Not a wimp unable to "But ..." I (waiting) to hear the "Smile!" Hands "Yes! (Have)," close your eyes to hear Horara Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La Gamusharara Tonaeru words Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La The slogan Gamusharara I can see where they'd like Ali Ali Shala La 進Mou GO! GO! GO! Run alongside Shara La tone anyone? Wherever recklessly RUN! RUN! RUN! Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La Or anxiety? Gamusharara Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La Allara doubts? Gamusharara "Impossible" I (mostly) I excuse Because the trouble (or) not right? World "So ..." Hey (HEY HEY) I say pear "Smile!" Hands "Yes! (With)" I close my eyes always Horara Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La Nearby is also Gamusharara Carre Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La Everybody and his brother Gamusharara Now I put out a realistic look better la Sharad Chikara SHOW! SHOW! SHOW! Wherever Shakariki aim for La Shara Kiroku Own GOAL! GOAL! GOAL! Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La Missing Gamusharara Narifuri Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La Gamusharara feel like it was I can see where they'd like Ali Ali Shala La 進Mou GO! GO! GO! Run alongside Shara La tone anyone? Wherever recklessly RUN! RUN! RUN! Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La Or anxiety? Gamusharara Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La Allara doubts? Gamusharara Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La Gamusharara Tonaeru words Sharara Sharara Sharara Shara La The slogan Gamusharara Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Song Category:Discography Category:Milky Way Category:Single